walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Saviors (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of The Saviors. TV Series Season 6 "Always Accountable" Saviors 13.jpg 12249991 990590147669013 1666105166183352889 n.jpg Saviors 14.png I664813.jpg Saviors 11.jpg Saviors 12.jpg Saviors 32.jpg Saviors 29.jpg AMC 606 Sherry Tina Forest.png AMC 606 Dwight Hands Over Gun.png AMC 606 Daryl Helping Tina.png AMC 606 Daryl Dwight Hiding.png DwightTWD6x06.png AMC 606 Sherry Tina Hiding.png I886858.jpg 5-things-you-might-have-missed-in-the-walking-dead-always-accountable-714874.jpg the-walking-dead-saviors.png Cam (Saviour).png Normal_twd0606-2079.jpg 1447728881.jpg Wade.png Saviors 30.jpg Tina death.png Saviors 33.jpg TWDACC.png AMC 606 Dwight Unsure.png AMC 606 Daryl Suspicious.png AMC 606 Dwight Threatens Daryl.png AMC 606 Betrayal.png "Start to Finish" Kmplayer2016-01-2922-44-49-28.jpg Saviors 8.jpeg TWDS6E08 004.jpeg Savior1TVSeries.png Saviors 6.png Twd0609-0034.jpg AMC Saviors.png Savior (Start to Finish).png "No Way Out" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpeg Saviors 45.jpeg AMC 609 Now Belongs to Negan.png Saviors 42.jpeg AMC 609 Surrendering Handguns.png AMC 609 I Get the Curiosity.png Savior1_%28No_Way_Out%29.png T. 4.JPG Saviors 9.jpeg Saviors 44.jpeg AMC 609 Saviors on Bikes.png 609 Savior 1.png AMC 609 Introduce by Killing.png AMC 609 Like Reasonable People.png Saviors 43.jpeg 198521.jpg 150af8.jpg Explosion%21.png AMC 609 Saviors Blown Up.png AMC 609 Tougher Than You Look.png Saviors 46.jpeg AMC 609 Savior Remains.png BudtheDeadhead.PNG "Not Tomorrow Yet" AMC 612 Saviors' Compound.png TWDS6E12_007.jpeg AMC 612 Taking the Bait.png TWDS6E12_008.jpeg Savior 2 (Not Tomorrow Yet).png Savior_1_%28Not_Tomorrow_Yet%29.png Savior1Dead.png Savior2Death.png Savior 1 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 2 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 3 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 3 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 3.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 4.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 5.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 6.JPG TWDS6E12_012.jpeg TWDS6E12_013.jpeg Savior 8 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 8 Episode 12 2.JPG AMC 612 Aaron Stabs Savior.png Savior 11 (Not Tomorrow Yet).png TWDS6E12_015.jpeg LargeSaviorDeath.png 800px-TWDS6E12_Savior.jpg Savior 9 Episode 12 1.JPG TWDS6E12_018.jpeg OldSaviorWounded.png TWDS6E12_028.jpeg Savior_18_%28Not_Tomorrow_Yet%29.png Savior 12 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 13 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 15 Episode 12 3.JPG TWDS6E12_033.jpeg TWDS6E12_034.jpeg Savior 20 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 20 Episode 12 3.JPG 12802851_1052775568117137_7452511311424854855_n.jpg TWDS6E12_031.jpeg "The Same Boat" DonnieShotByCarol.png Donnie Shot.JPG PaulaCapturesMaggieAndCarol.jpg ((((9.png tsbmollu.png TWD S6 ep13.jpg Alicia-Witt-in-The-Walking-Dead-Season-6-Episode-13.jpg TWDS6E13_004.jpeg Season six paula.png AMC 613 Gagged and Bound.png Carol-and-a-Savior-The-Walking-Dead-613.jpg The-same-boat-molly-smokes.jpg TWD_613_GP_1006_0047-RT.jpg TWD_613_GP_1006_0081.jpg AMC 613 Paula Donnie Argue.png 613 Same Boat Paula glares.jpg AMC 613 Donnie Tackles Maggie.png The Walking Dead 6.13 Michelle.jpg the-same-boat-savior-explains-how-she-lost-her-finger.jpg The-same-boat-molly-patches-up-paula.jpg TWD_613_GP_1007_0143.jpg PaulaCarol.jpg Twd10.png Donnie Death 1.png Molly_Death_1.png Undead Donnie.jpg 7bda94c83d3247721823f1429ab89870.jpg PaulaFindsMols.jpg MaggieCarolMichelle.jpg MichelleDeath.png AMC 613 Michelle Shot.png PaulaLookingAtMaggienCarol.jpg screen-shot-2016-03-15-at-11-27-51-am.png Paulatvdeathimage.png TWD_613_GP_1014_0291-RT_FULL.jpg AMC 613 Paula Bitten.png TWDS6_M14.jpg The Saviors.jpeg AMC 613 Saviors Burning Up.png TWD_613_GP_1014_0136-RT_FULL.jpg AMC 613 Rick Forcing Primo.png Season six primo.png Primo Death 1.png "Twice as Far" AMC 614 Savior Standoff.png Dwight 06x14.png AMC 614 Dwight Eugene Suspicious.png Dwight-0.png TWDS6E14_M1A.jpg TWDS6E14_Wingmaster.jpg Normal_614_38086.jpg Neil's Death.png TWDS6E14_03.jpeg TWDS6E14_870PoliceMagnum.jpg "East" AMC 615 Carol Hands Up.png AMC 615 Carol Confronts Saviors.png TWDS6E15_05.jpeg Jiro.jpg Season six jiro.png TWDS6E15_06.jpeg TWD 6x15 (1).jpg Miles Death.png I968508_Lincoln_Town_Car.jpg Jiro Death 2.png Season six roman.png An Savior being eaten alive.png TWDS6E15 09.jpeg AMC 615 Savior Camp.png AMC 615 Hi Daryl.png IMG_4461.PNG twd saviors vs carol.png "Last Day on Earth" Simon S6E16.png Negan-is-finally-introduced-in-the-promos-for-the-walking-dead-season-finale-episode-16-911590.jpg The-walking-dead-negan-001-1280x720.jpg Simon 2 S6E16.png Screen-Shot-2016-04-05-at-15.35.05.png The-Saviors-The-Walking-Dead-616.jpg Caro.jpg TWDS6E16 01.jpg DarnImDying.png Roman_Death.png Surrounded.jpeg Saviors12.png Saviors 874.png Simon-of-the-Saviors-from-Walking-Dead-version-3.jpg Simon 3 S6E16.png File:Season six lead savior.png CarlandsaviorTWD.png Simon and Carl S6E16.png Carlandsavior2TWD.png TWDS6E16 Mk6.jpg AMC 616 Saviors Bringing Michonne.png 12963762 804331923033642 6689258911697142072 n.jpg Gjfkslgdgd.jpg AMC TWD Season 6 Episode Six.jpg Negan-walking-dead.png TWD 616 GP 1112 0183-RT.jpg AMC TWD S6B 616 Inside LastDayOnEarth 01-800x450.jpg Simon 4 S6E16.png Screen-Shot-2016-04-04-at-6.39.23-AM-1024x577.png 18b54413afca9c9518660f86cf231c86.png The-Walking-Dead-Negan-Last-Day-on-Earth.jpg Tumblr o56od2MssL1v94i15o1 1280.jpg Twd0616-4904.jpg Tumblr o53g8106JZ1ulf7zwo5 1280.png NeganTWDfinale.png TWDS6E16 09.jpg 32D26C7200000578-3526507-image-a-3 1459953400399.jpg TWDS6E16 006.jpeg Negan's Smile TWD S6E16.png Negan thinking.png 20068719-mmmain.jpg Walking-dead-morgan-negan3.jpg Negan looking at his victim S6E16.png Negan_%2B_Lucille.jpg Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" TWD 701 Abraham and Saviors.jpg TWD 701 GP 0504 0226-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-daryl-reedus-935.jpg BN-QK477 twd71a J 20161024071738.jpg TWD 701 GP 0505 0120-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-carl-riggs-935.jpg TWD 701 GP 0506 0230-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-negan-morgan-935.jpg TWD 701 GP 0506 0019-RT.jpg Negan ready to kill Abraham S7E1.png Abrahamdeath.png Negan bashing Abraham's corpse.png Abedeaths7.png The-walking-dead-episode-701-dwight-amelio-658.jpg Ec7dbe0d83d275d1ecf036c6c7814499.jpg 3-0.png A83ea2def9765b3c335f2b2761cb8a49.jpg Gleen death.png Neganswingsatglenn.png 4-0.png TWD 701 GP 0505 0030-RT1.jpg Negan Season 7 Sneak Peek.PNG Negan's smile S7E1.png Negan Get My Axe S7E1.png Negantwdseason7.jpg Maggie Sasha Michonne .jpg Negan S7E1.png Simon in The Day Will Come When You Won't Be.png Rick and Negan S7E1.png Twd0701-1786.jpg Saviorsnegan.png "The Well" GavinsGang7x02.jpg GavinS7ACrop.png JaredS7ACrop.png GavinTheWell.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-702-richard-makinen-935.jpg "The Cell" Twd0703-0028.jpg Twd0703-0029.jpg Walking-Dead-Season-7-Comic-Con-Trailer-Breakdown-Sanctuary.jpg Roy and Savior 5.PNG Roy_and_Saviors_kicking_a_Savior.PNG Roy still Beating Up an Savior.PNG Negan222.png Season six gordon.png The Sanctuary Season Seven Trailer.png The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-658.jpg Sherry_7x03_talking_to_Daryl_(2).jpg CarsonS7ACrop.png Negan 5 S7E3.png Negan 4 S7E3.png TWD 703 D1.jpg Red Haired Zombie (The Cell).png 0e9c7ff38fc463d9c0ee8b52e4f3f8251d66e40b.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-2-935.jpg Dwight703.JPG The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-935.jpg Daryl and Sherry 703.jpg Sherry_warns_Daryl.jpg twd0703-1255.jpg Fat Joey with his gun.PNG Season six joey-0.png Negan is coming from daryl.PNG Negan 3 S7E3.png Sherry_7x03_talking_to_Daryl.jpg Season seven gordon.png Negan 1 S7E3.png Negan 2 S7E3.png Negan and Lucille S7E3.png Negan Close Up S7E3.png Zombiegordon.png "Service" The-walking-dead-episode-704-negan-morgan-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-7-negan-morgan-935.jpg 704 Spencer and Negan.jpg 704 Saviors.jpg Negan at the gates S7E4.png Negan's grin S7E4.png Negan5.png TWD 704 D1.jpg 704 Negan enters Alexandria.jpg Negan's happy S7E4.png 704 Saviors enter Alexandria.jpg Rositadwightinservice3.png Cw7CHR VEAApwKa.jpg David savior.png 704 Rick and Negan in pantry.jpg Negan close up S7E4.png 704 Rick and Negan.jpg Savior (StaceyCrowder).PNG 704 Negan confronts Olivia.jpg Negan and Olivia.png Zombified Neil.png Enidservice4.png 704 Dwight.jpg 704 Negan taunts Rick.jpg TWD 704 GP 0609 0599-RT.jpg Negan and Rick S7E4.png 704 Daryl in truck.jpg 704 Saviors leaving Alexandria.jpg "Go Getters" SaviorsArrive7x05.jpg Simon 1 S7E5.png The-walking-dead-episode-705-gregory-berkeley-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-705-gregory-berkeley-935.jpg Simon I'm Your Negan S7E5.png Simon Are You Serious S7E5.png Simon Kneel S7E5.png The-walking-dead-season-7-episode-5-tom-payne1.jpg Simon Solid Kneel S7E5.png "Sing Me a Song" Season_seven_george.png Carl_kills_George.jpg ChrisDeath.png The-walking-dead-episode-707-negan-morgan-935.jpg TWD 707 GP 0718 0260-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-carl-riggs-2-935.jpg TWD 707 GP 0714 0233-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-carl-riggs-3-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-carl-riggs-935.jpg Season six joey.png TWD 707 GP 0714 0334-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-autumn-dial-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-daryl-reedus-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-negan-morgan-2-935.jpg TWD MARK .png 1990_Toyota_Land_Cruiser_TWD_7x07.JPG Season six isabelle.png Michonne Confronts Woman.jpg Twd0707-3172.jpg Olivia7072.png Olivia707.png TV Negan about to eat a bitch.jpg "Hearts Still Beating" Negan Shaving His Beard S7E8.png Twd0708-0474.jpg Twd0708-0550.jpg Twd0708-0569.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-708-michonne-gurira-935.jpg Michonne and Red Head .png Fat Joey eating.PNG Joey gonna get himself killed.PNG Daryl gonna kill him.PNG JoeydeathPART1.png 59ff1ad6604e8bf3d39d49de6797c68b.png TWD 708 GP 0727 0263-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0727 0259-RT.jpg IsabelleTellsMichonneAboutSilencer7x08.jpg Twd 708 gp 0726 0027-rt.jpg TWD 708 GP 0726 0096-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0726 0124-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0726 0146-RT.jpg GaryS7ACrop.png TWD 708 GP 0726 0111-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0727 0148-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0727 0379-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0727 0317-RT.jpg Twd0708-2900.jpg Spenchersdeathverysadno.png The-walking-dead-episode-708-spencer-nichols-935.jpg TWD 708 GP 0728 0116-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0728 0081-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-708-rosita-serratos-658.jpg Oliviadeath2.png TWD 708 GP 0728 0122-RT.jpg AMC TWD S7 708 Insidef708 1920x1080.jpg TWD 708 D1.jpg TWD 708 GP 0728 0289-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0728 0287-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-708-rick-lincoln-4-935.jpg Negan leaves Alexandria S7E8.png "Rock in the Road" HelloAgain7x09.PNG Simon S7E9.png Simon listening to Aaron S7E9.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-709-rick-lincoln-4-935.jpg Take Some Risks Simon S7E9.png RickSimon7x09.jpg Simon 2 S7E9.png "New Best Friends" GavinsGroup.PNG JaredWantsGun7x10.jpg Saviors7х13.jpg JaredNBFCrop.png Visceral7x10.jpg GavinNBFCrop.png "Hostiles and Calamities" Fat Joey corpse.PNG Saviors reaction that Fat Joey is Dead.PNG SaviorsFindJoeysBody7x11.jpg Dwight with The Saviors.PNG Eugene with Laura and Saviors.PNG Hostiles and Calamities.jpg Eugene Scared about the Saviors.PNG 7b.jpg Laura 7x11.png HAC David smashed the door.png HAC Negan watching Dwight being beaten.png DwightInTheCell7x11.jpg CarsonAndDwight7x11.jpg The Sanctuary 7x11.jpg The Sanctuary 2 7x11.jpg Pickle7x11.jpg Negan and Saviors 7x11.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-2-935.jpg 7ggg.jpg Gary 7x11.jpg Negan 7x11.jpg AmberIsSad7x11.jpg YarsRevenge7x11.jpg ScienceFair7x11.jpg TWD 711 GP 0912 0080-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0912 0157-RT-GN.jpg TWD 711 GP 0912 0179-RT.jpg HAC Dwight Sad.jpg TanyaFrankie7x11.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-5-935.jpg Worker_%28Hostiles_and_Calamities%29.png RespectMahAuthoritah.jpg Savior5.png Season_seven_emmett_carson.png TWD 711 D1.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0095-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0103-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0150-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0914 0128-RT.jpg Dwight 2 7x11.jpg 7lll.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-negan-morgan-935.jpg BurnBabyBurn7x11.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-amber-dial-935.jpg DwightGuilt7x11.jpg AMC_711_DeadDoc.png Dwight 7x11.jpg 170324-walkingdead-dwight.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-3-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0159-RT.jpg Season seven tanya a.png The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-4-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0109-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0916 0038-RT.jpg Twd 711 gp 0916 0100-rt.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-walker-sanctuary-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-6-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0913 0101-RT.jpg "Say Yes" SaviorsGolfing7x12.PNG "Bury Me Here" CountingMelons7x13.jpg Bury Me Here.jpg Screenshot (2).png DontDoWellWithEmotional7x13.png Season seven jared.png Lesson7x13.jpg Gavin 7x13.png StartWalkingBack7x13.jpg Richardchoked.jpg GavinAndCrew7x13.jpg Season seven gavin.png "The Other Side" Twds07e14xxx.png Simon TWD S7E14.png Simon and the Savior with Gregory.PNG Simon TWD 2 S7E14.png Roy opening the door.PNG AMC 714 Roy.png Simon episode 14 shock.PNG Simon The Other Side again.PNG Simon episode 14 weird.PNG Simon talking The Other Side.PNG Simon The Other Side episode14 again.PNG Simon and Gregory (The Other Side).PNG Simon again The Other Side.PNG Simon smiling and writing.PNG The_Other_Side.jpg Simon leaving.PNG SaviorsTakeCarson7x14.jpg Sasha will gonna shot Negan.PNG The Savior in the Shot.PNG TOS Eugene and Savior 8.png Death_savior_7.png TOS Eugene Scared.png 7x14DwightOrDaryl.png "Something They Need" David and Sasha Williams 7x15 Something They Need Attempted Rape.jpg David TWD Season 7.JPG David Tries to Rape Sasha Williams 7x15 Something They Need.jpg RapeyDavey7x15.jpg ApologyRejected7x15.jpg DavidStab.png Negan and Sasha Williams 7x15 Something They Need.jpg TWD 715 D1.jpg EugenePillows7x15.jpg Negan episode 15.PNG David_7x15.PNG Sasha Williams Puts Down David 7x15 .jpg The-walking-dead-episode-715-eugene-mcdermitt-935.jpg Eugene Porter 7x15.jpg Dwight sitting.png Dwight in the cell.png Dwight accept to join.png STN I do.png "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" TFDOTROYL Rick Draws his Gun to Dwight.png TFDOTROYL Dwight Talk.png TFDOTROYL Dwight Confronts Daryl.png TFDOTROYL Dwight Telling.png TFDOTROYL Dwight Shadow.png Negan 1 S7E16.png Negan 2 S7E16.png Sasha Williams Eugene Porter 7x16 TWD.png Arat7x16.jpg La-et-st-sonequa-martin-green-20170403.jpg Simon and the saviors episode16.PNG Negan 7x16.jpg 011258.JPG Eugene Porter 7x16.jpg The Saviors 7x16.jpg The First Day of the Rest of Your Life.jpg TFDOTROYL Negan and the rest of the Saviors.png Negan 3 S7E16.png Simon 1 S7E16.png CoffinSetup7x16.jpg Twd-negan-coffin-716-988197.jpg 7x16NegansEntourage.PNG Sasha zombie scarying negan making him go 'oh damn'.jpg The-walking-dead-s07e16-the-first-day-of-the-rest-of-your-life-034.jpg Roydead.jpg Simon 2 S7E16.png Simon and Negan 4 S7E16.png Twd-lineup2-716-988181.jpg Twd-rick-negan-carl-kill-716-988208.jpg Twd-negan-kills-carl-716-988200.jpg TigerAttack7x16.png TFDOTROYL Negan Simon and Dwight.png TFDOTROYL Dwight walking away.png SimonBlam7x16.jpg Twd-negan-car-716-988196.jpg 20882973 114037785989800 4398225310224637275 n.jpg NeganSignLanguage.png Simon 5 4 S7E16.png Maybe7x16.jpg AMC 716 Saviors.png Season 8 Negan is Back TWD Season 8 Trailer.png Negan's not happy TWD Season 8 Trailer.png Simon, Gavin, and the Saviors TWD Season 8 Trailer.png Category:Group Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries